


25 Days Has September - Politics

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [13]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Politics

"No."

"Miles..."

"NO!" Miles is pouting in the most put-upon way he can. "I'm not going to do it."

"You broke it," Bass points out. "It was you, not me."

"I'm still not going to tell her."

"Chicken."

"I am not!"

Bass punches Miles on the shoulder. "You are. You're such a baby. What's the worst that could happen?"

Miles rubs his arm, scowling at Bass but refusing to say 'ow'. Even if it hurt. A lot. 

"The end of the world as we know it."

"You're exaggerating."

"You're the boss, remember?" Miles says, eyes slanting.

"Yes, and if I'm the boss, it means I can order you to do it."

"No, I think we have clearly defined roles. I do the soldiers, you do the other stuff."

"Miles..."

"FINE. I'll talk to 'President' Foster. But if I come back in a body bag because you refused to be the diplomat, then I hope your dick drops off."

Bass shakes his head. Being a General is hard. Harder still when you had Miles Matheson to deal with.


End file.
